You're My Saviour
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Killian Jones has faced and dealt with many, many things in his long life... But a large part of him feels like he won't be able to deal with this very well... Emma Swan dealing with her unwanted monthly subscription to the Devil's bloody waterfall. Set between 4x11 and 4x12. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with more CaptainSwan - seriously addicted to this pair but no harm in that! Only a week left until the season premiere and really cannot wait much longer for it - seeing these promos is not enough and I just want to seeeee it!**

 **The idea for this came to me when I was watching various CaptainSwan videos - #dontjudge - and this is the result after playing with different variations of the idea and editing this a lot. I do like to think that Emma can let down her walls when she needs help, letting those who love her in and I do feel like we need more Emma and Snow moments - especially when it is good old motherxdaughter cuddly moments.**

 **Reviews are of course very welcome as I would love to know what you think of this story - if you love it, hate it or just think meh. I apologise for any typos present - I do try to get them all but I never seem to manage!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

.

Killian Jones has faced and dealt with many, many things in his long life; his father abandoning him and his brother at a very young age, being enslaved, his brother dying in his arms, becoming a pirate, losing his hand, travelling realms and eventually, settling down in Storybrooke. But a large part of him feels like he won't be able to deal with this very well...

Emma Swan dealing with her unwanted monthly subscription to the Devil's bloody waterfall.

Throughout his relationship with Milah, Killian never had to deal with this - Milah opting to take a tonic or remain below deck away from everyone when she was agitated or in pain. But clearly, he did not realise how it affects all women _very_ differently. For Emma, she can usually take a few painkillers and carry on with her life as normal but very rarely, it hits her full force and knocks her down.

This month is certainly one of those.

"Emma? What can I get you?" Killian asks, rubbing her lower back from his position on the floor as she is doubled over at her desk in the Sheriff Station, her forehead resting on the desk as she breathes heavily. His voice wavers slightly, his panic only just concealed after walking in and seeing her in such pain.

"Help me up." Emma groans, lifting her head and tightly grabbing onto Killian's arms. She stands up and just stays still for a moment, hunched over.

"Easy, Swan. We have all the time in the world." Killian assures, ensuring not to move to cause her any further discomfort.

"Can you take me home?" Emma's voice is uncharacteristically small which throws Killian for a fleeting moment. "Please?"

"Of course, Emma." Killian keeps a strong hold on Emma as she slowly begins to move away from her desk. As they pass through the door to the office, Killian makes sure to grab Emma's trademark leather jacket - knowing she will thank him later.

They are part of the way to Emma's trusty bug, just outside the doors to the Station, when she stops and increases her grip on Killian's arm.

"Let me carry you, Emma." Killian says softly and wait whilst she breathes deeply for a moment, the pain making her feel lightheaded.

Lacking any energy to argue, Emma just nods her consent. Killian helps her put her arms in her jacket, keeping her warm against the chilled air, before removing his hook from its brace and handing it to Emma. His braced arm then goes around her waist and the other under her knees.

"I'm sorry for this." Killian says, remorse in his voice before suddenly, but gently, picking her up. Emma cries out and buries her face into Killian's neck, breathing heavily and her body tense. Her left arm is around his shoulders whilst her right remains against her stomach, Killian's hook grasped tightly.

Killian allows Emma to adjust for a moment before he begins to walk the rest of the distance to Emma's bug. Though he cannot drive, he knows it is the quickest way back to the loft meaning it is the quickest way for Emma to be comfortable.

"No, Killian." Emma says, her hand fisting the lapel of his jacket whilst his hook rests in her lap.

"Emma, it is the quickest way." Killian says, stopping beside the car. "Walking will just cause you more pain and I will not allow you to captain that vessel of yours in your condition."

"Call my dad - he is out in the car."

Killian carefully places Emma onto her feet and opens the passenger door.

"Alright. But sit in here whilst we wait for him to arrive." he says, helping her into the seat. He pushes it back so she is reclining and with a grunt, she pulls her feet up so her legs are bent.

Killian pulls out his phone and kneels beside Emma who grabs hold of his braced arm, his hook back within her hand.

"Dave? It's Killian. We are at the Sheriff Station and need to get Emma home ... She is in a lot of pain, I cannot drive her contraption and walking is too slow ... Thank you, mate. I'll tell her." Killian finishes the call and pockets his phone.

"Your father will be here in a few minutes, love." He places his hand on hers which holds his hook since her other is gripping her stomach and runs his thumb over her knuckles. Emma shifts slightly but stops swiftly with a groan.

Killian places his hand on her leg and gently squeezes.

"Just relax, love."

"You try relaxing when you feel like you're being ripped apart inside." Emma mumbles, closing her eyes. Killian cannot muster a reply so extracts his hand slightly and rubs it very slightly on her thigh, an attempt to comfort.

A minute later, they hear a car stop behind them and Killian turns his head. David climbs out from behind the wheel and runs over to them. He kneels beside Killian who has shifted over slightly.

"Emma, sweetheart? Are you okay?" David asks, seeing Emma wince.

"I just need to go home." Emma answers, her voice shaking as if she is about to cry. David looks at Killian who nods and they both stand.

"Come on then, love." Killian says, holding his hand out. "Let's get you home and comfortable."

Emma takes a deep breath, dropping her legs from the seat before taking hold of David and Killian. They pull her up and David stills immediately when she quietly cries out in pain.

"We will go slow, alright? Take your time." David assures and steadies Emma whilst Killian closes the door of her bug before placing his arm around her waist.

Emma steadily begins to walk to the Sheriff car, Killian a strong presence beside her. David goes up to the car and opens the back door on the left, behind the driver's seat. When they get to the door, Killian crouches slightly to help Emma gently lower herself onto the backseat. As soon as she is sitting, Killian runs around to the other side and climbs in, not bothering with the seatbelt.

David closes the door behind Emma and climbs into the driver's seat. Emma, severely uncomfortable sitting up, leans on her side with Killian's legs acting as a pillow for her. She slowly draws her legs up, crying out slightly as she does so, so her feet are pushing against the door; a position more comfortable than her legs remaining on the floor. Killian's hook is still in her hand so he rests his brace on her side whilst his hand goes into her hair, making soothing motions on her scalp.

The car starts and David swiftly, but carefully, drives to the loft. He constantly checks Emma through the mirror, his gaze becoming more and more concerned with each glance. Because he is looking at Emma in one moment, he misses a pothole incoming in the road which results in a loud string of curses from his daughter when they drive over it.

"Sorry!" David shouts, mentally slapping himself. Killian tightens his hold on Emma very slightly, his fingers continuing on her scalp to try and make her relax a bit.

"Almost there, love." Killian leans down and presses a kiss to her hair. "Almost there."

...

Seeing Emma in Killian's arms and panic on both of the men's faces concerns Snow from the second they enter the loft.

"Place her upstairs, Hook." Snow says, handing baby Neal over to David as she goes into full mother mode.

She walks up the stairs before Killian and pulls the covers down the bed so they rest at the foot of the mattress. The whimper that escapes Emma when Killian places her down tugs at her heartstrings and she immediately empathises.

"Killian, could you go and get a hot water bottle and some painkillers, please?" Snow asks, unzipping Emma's boots.

Killian looks at Emma for a moment before nodding and heading down the stairs.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Snow asks, removing Emma's boots and placing them at the foot of the bed, on top of the covers for now.

"Like there is a war between a load of swords and my insides." Emma says, curling slowly into a foetal position, on her right side.

Snow gently sits on the edge of the bed and places a hand on Emma's leather clad arm.

"Would I be right in guessing that this is one of those rare months?" she asks quietly, only loud enough for her and her daughter to hear.

"I haven't had one this bad for a few years - before coming to Storybrooke was the last one." Emma says, her hand tightening around Killian's hook.

"I am the same, Emma." Snow says, her hand moving to brush hair out of Emma's face before stroking her knuckles softly against her cheek. "I can go by a whole year good and then one month, I feel like I am being ripped apart." Emma moves her face to better look at her mother. "I call them my 'battle months'. There isn't anything to do other than ride them out."

Emma looks at her mother with barely concealed pain on her features; her walls dropped completely as she seeks comfort - knowing she doesn't have to manage on her own anymore.

"It hurts so much, mum." Emma whispers, holding Killian's hook tighter against her chest whilst her right arm wraps around her stomach.

"I know, baby." Snow coos and wipes away the few tears that have fallen on her daughter's face. "But I will help you through this. I promise."

...

"I have been asked to retrieve a hot water bottle and painkillers?" Killian says to David who places baby Neal in his cot for his mid-afternoon nap.

"If you go into the bathroom, you will find some painkillers - they're in a white bottle. I'll make up the hot water bottle." David says, going into the kitchen.

Killian nods and goes into the bathroom, opening the door of the small cabinet above the sink. He turns the multiple white bottles in there, reading the words on the side of the bottles. He then finds one that has the word, 'painkiller' in large font. He pulls out this bottle, closes the door of the cabinet and walks back into the kitchen. He recognises the sound of the kettle and sees David placing a glass of water on the bench to be taken up.

"Will these be sufficient for her?" Killian asks, holding up the bottle. David looks at it before removing the kettle and holding it for a moment.

"I think those are the strongest we have." David says, now pouring the hot water into the bottle. "They should make her drowsy too which will help her."

Killian nods and places the painkillers in his back pocket before picking up the glass of water. He walks upstairs and sees Snow and Emma talking quietly. He clears his throat, alerting them of his presence and moves forward to place the water on the bedside table, followed by the painkillers.

"Do you have the hot water bottle?" Snow asks, slowly standing off of the bed to not jolt Emma. She picks up the painkillers and nods when she sees which ones they are.

"I have it." David emerges from the stairs and gives Emma the bottle. She adjusts it so it lays comfortably on her lower stomach before placing her arm over it to keep the warmth in place.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma says, curling up some more.

David smiles tightly. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks and feels Snow lean in to him. Emma just nods.

"She will be fine soon enough, David." Snow explains quietly, confusing David as if she knows something he doesn't. Killian knows and therefore just shrugs his shoulders when David sends a questioning look his way - appreciating that Emma may not want her father to know what she is going through.

"If you need anything at all, sweetheart, let us know." David says and moves forward to press a kiss to Emma's forehead. Snow steps forward and does the same.

"We will just be downstairs, baby." she says, picking up Emma's boots from the foot of the bed.

Emma nods, closing her eyes as pain slashes through her. The Charmings exchange look with Killian before they walk down the stairs. The pirate kneels on the floor beside the bed and looks at the woman before him.

"Is there any chance that a man could have his hook returned, love?" he asks, a slight smirk planted on his lips.

Emma's grip on his hook tightens and she presses it further into her chest, hiding it slightly beneath the lapel of her jacket. She opens her eyes to look directly at Killian.

"Not a chance, pirate." Killian laughs and shifts, moving the weight on his knees to relieve his discomfort. "You could join me." she comments, noticing his movements.

Killian shakes his head. "I do not wish to cause you further pain."

Emma pushes herself into a sitting position and immediately regrets it, crying out as the pain spikes. Killian grabs hold of her arm and she sways slightly, her head dropping for a moment.

"Easy, darling." Killian mumbles, running his brace over her back. Emma breathes in before raising her head and then removing her leather jacket, too hot.

"I tend to lay on my other side which is more comfortable and I would prefer you over a pillow." she says, weakly throwing her jacket off the end of the bed. Her hand pats the space beside her.

"Are you sure?" Killian asks, standing up.

Emma nods. "Please."

Killian sheds his boots and jacket before he walks to the other side of the bed and climbs onto it carefully. He lounges against the headboard and shifts his right arm up. Emma turns slowly onto her left side and lays down, cushioning her head on Killian's chest and his arm goes around her shoulders. The hot water bottle is replaced and Killian feels the heat penetrate his hip.

Emma's body seems to instinctively want to curl up but is not able to due to the pair's close proximity. Killian recognises her inability to become comfortable and whilst she is distracted, he manages to steal his hook back from her grip.

"Hey!" Emma exclaims but does not move.

Killian places his hook back in its brace and sits up very slightly; careful not to move Emma too much. Using his hook, he pulls up Emma's legs so they rest over his. His hook is beneath one of her knees and he pulls on it a final time before gently extracting his hook completely. Emma bends her legs a bit so she is back in a foetal position.

"That's better." Emma mumbles, her right hand, not trapped between their bodies, goes to the small buttons on his vest.

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian asks, his voice soft.

"I'm better now you're here with me." Emma says, then yawns. It's silent but the catch of her breath, the large rise of her shoulders and the rush of warmth fanning across the bared skin of his chest.

Killian runs his hand up Emma's spine, past her neck and buries it into her hair.

"Sleep will help, Emma."

"Because the mighty Captain Hook knows _exactly_ what I am going through right now." Emma says, her tone incredibly sarcastic. Killian takes a deep breath and slowly releases it.

"My apologies, love. But I do know that you have only taken that delightfully sarcastic tone with me because you are in pain."

He feels Emma burrow into him further and her hand fists his vest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Emma's voice is slightly muffled. Killian just continues his soothing strokes in her hair.

"I know, darling. You are so strong but you know I only mean well."

"I only said it because the pain usually keeps me awake." Killian raises an eyebrow ad feels Emma undo the first button on his vest.

"Is it that horrible, Emma?" Killian's voice is quieter, softer.

Emma sighs before replying. "Only on rare months like this; other times I can manage no problem."

"But months like this one?"

"I easily feel like I could curl up and die." Killian remains quiet, his fingers moving slightly in her hair so Emma continues. "I feel like there is a great big battle going on inside of me. Like there are loads of boats shooting cannons and large armies using swords and arrows."

"Ships..." Killian whispers, automatically correcting Emma.

"Fine. Like there are loads of ships shooting cannons." Emma says. She undoes two more buttons on Killian's vest before resting her hand over his heart.

"That, darling, is why I suggested sleep. At least that way, you will not be aware of the pain."

Emma's brows furrow and she pushes herself up, with slight groan, to look in Killian's eyes which are holding clearly painful memories. Something clicks in Emma's mind and she realises what prompted Killian's words. His eyes move down to focus on Emma's hand, resting against his chest.

"When Rumpelstiltskin took your hand, that's what you did. You slept because the pain was so horrible." Emma takes hold of his hook and places a kiss on the slightly chilled metal. "Does it still hurt?"

Killian swallows before he raises his gaze, meeting his eyes to hers.

"It has been a few centuries since it happened. The memories are painful but no, it doesn't hurt at all."

Emma feels her superpower kick in slightly but does not push as a spike of pain shoots through her. Her head falls hard on Killian's chest and her knuckles turn white as she grips his hook. Killian moves his hand to Emma's lower back and presses small circles into her muscles.

"Breathe, Emma." Killian says and hears Emma gasp in a breath. "You need to take those painkillers so you won't be in such pain, love."

Emma shakes her head and her grip does not relent on his hook.

"No."

"Emma, this is clearly hurting you a great deal. I don't like seeing you like this." Killian says, trying to break through Emma's stubbornness.

"You aren't the one going through this, Killian." Emma says, dryly.

"Aye, love. I am aware of that, believe me." Killian replies, moving his hook from Emma's grasp. He then, carefully, moves out from under her and walks to the top of the stairs.

"Killian, what are you-"

"Lady Snow?" Killian projects down the stairs, not too loudly so he wakes Neal. Emma groans.

"Hook? Is something wrong?" Snow asks as she flies up the stairs, worried about Emma.

"Your daughter could probably use some female company. Whilst I usually find her stubbornness endearing, that stubbornness is in no way helping her now."

Snow places her hand on Killian's shoulder as she passes him, a sympathetic smile on her face. Killian looks over at Emma, his jaw clenching before he gives a tight smile to Snow.

"I shall leave you two alone."

Killian spares a final glance at Emma before descending the stairs. He sees David hastily finish on the phone before pocketing it in his jeans.

"I'm needed at the station, could you let Snow know?" David asks.

Kilian nods. "Of course."

"Neal is asleep so do as you wish if you are staying but be quiet." David warns, pulling on his jacket before sliding his deputy badge onto his belt. Killian raises his hand and hook in surrender.

"And face your wrath, mate? I shall not wake the little royal, do not fret."

David nods, looking up to where his wife and daughter are before leaving. Once the door shuts, Killian walks to the stools in the kitchen, taking a seat. He removes his flask and takes a shot, savouring the familiar burn. He is about to take a second swig when a whimper sounds. He turns and sees Neal's limbs flailing, his cries growing louder.

"Bloody hell." Killian says, placing the cork back in his flask and dropping it on the counter. "Well, if I cannot take care of one Charming, I will take care of another."

...

"Perhaps you could let us all in a bit more." Snow says looking down, her hand working through Emma's hair as her head rests in her lap.

"You know that I have always had my walls." Emma says, her hand resting on her mother's thigh beside her head.

"I know, honey. But in times like this you don't need those walls. We are all here to help you - let us in."

Emma is silent for a few moments and Snow feels her daughter's hand clenching and unclenching. She doesn't stop her soothing movements in Emma's hair, similar to Killian earlier.

"I don't really know who I am without my walls - I'm so used to the armour I cover myself in."

"Why not find out? Why not let us in, and yourself?" Snow asks, her voice tender.

Emma grips her mother's leg, whimpering, as a sharp pain radiates when she shifts her leg.

"Can I have those painkillers now, please?" Emma asks, wincing as Snow immediately leans over her to reach for the painkillers. She picks up the medicine bottle and pours two tablets into her palm. Emma takes them from her and swallows them dry.

"Do you want some water?" Snow questions but Emma just shakes her head. "Perhaps some sleep? It will help."

"That is what Killian said." Emma says, settling down more and relaxing further into her mother's warm body. They are silent for a few minutes and she feels her limbs grow heavy. A frown forms on her face. "Is that medication drowsy?"

"It will help, sweetheart. It is just to get you sleeping a bit quicker; I know how hard it can be."

Snow is surprised when Emma doesn't argue with her and just relaxes further.

"Thanks, mum. I love you."

Snow smiles, keeping her fingers moving to continue lulling Emma to sleep.

"I love you too, baby."

...

After half an hour, ensuring that Emma was sound asleep and comfortable, Snow makes her way downstairs. She expects to need to check on Neal but she is astonished to find Killian, socked feet up on the coffee table as he reclines on the couch, baby Neal resting on his elevated thighs, babbling happily.

A small smile rests on Killian's lips as his pointer and middle finger are in the grasp of a tiny fist and his hookless brace supports Neal's side to ensure he doesn't go anywhere; specifically on the floor. His hook rests on the table beside his feet so it is completely out of reach of a certain pair of young hands.

Snow smiles at the sight of her son and the centuries old pirate in front of her.

' _I almost didn't realise the tenderness Hook possesses - not something you would expect a pirate with a hook to have.'_ Snow shakes her head, banishing her thoughts. _'He will make a good father some day.'_

"Killian?" Her voice startles Killian who looks up sharply.

"Is Emma alright?" he asks, quickly.

Snow smiles at his worry. "She is finally sleeping as she took the medication. It will help her." Killian nods and shifts to hand Neal over. "Oh no. It's alright. If Neal is content, I shall leave him with you." She walks into the kitchen.

"If you're sure?" Killian seems uncertain and Snow sees it, walking up to him a little bit.

"Of course." she says with a smile. "It seems he is quite taken with you. He does tend to shy away from those who aren't me, David or Henry and Emma." Killian looks down at Neal when he squeezes his fingers and kicks out his little legs. "Would you like something to eat?"

Killian looks back up and watches as Snow goes back into the kitchen and starts bringing out various ingredients onto the counter.

"I wouldn't want to intrude or bother you." Killian says but Snow just waves him off.

"You are slowly becoming a part of this crazy family, Killian. You and Emma care for each other a great deal and Henry loves spending time with you. Now, can I get you anything? I'm making a stew for dinner which you shall be staying for so what can I get you to tide you over?"

"I'm not sure I-"

"Grilled cheese? Regular sandwich? A drink?" Snow asks, stopping her movements and looking directly at Killian.

"You will not give up until an answer is given." Killian comments, not requiring to ask. He isn't surprised to see Snow shake her head.

"I care about, and for, a lot of people. You are no exception."

"Just something simple will be fine, thank you. You can surprise me."

As Snow begins preparing some food for Killian, the pirate looks back down at Neal in his lap.

"Now I see where your sister gets her stubbornness from. Both women are spitfires, hey mate?" Neal gurgles which makes Killian laugh softly. "But that is what drew me to your beautiful sister quite quickly, lad. And now, I will never turn back."

...

"Killian?" Snow questions as she hands the cutlery to Henry to finish setting the table. "Do you think you could go and wake Emma please?"

Killian nods and carefully moves to place Neal back in his crib. He quickly replaces his hook back in its brace.

"I shouldn't be too long." he says before walking upstairs.

At the top, he stops for a moment and allows himself a small smile. He has only witnessed Emma sleeping a few times but it always strikes him at how beautifully peaceful she looks when she does. He moves forward and reclines on the bed beside her, ensuring to keep his movements carefully to not suddenly wake or jolt her. He leans forward and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger before drawing away.

A small sigh releases itself from Emma's lips and despite laying on his arm awkwardly, Killian raises his hand and brushes his fingers over her cheek. Almost instinctively, Emma presses her face into his hand and she sighs again.

"It is time to wake up, love." Killian says softly when he sees her eyelids flutter. Emma groans quietly in both annoyance and pain but opens her eyes anyway. Her right hand grasps his wrist, keeping his hand still. The other goes to his hook.

"Hi." she whispers, her eyes fixed to his.

"Hello, love." Killian whispers back, a smile on his lips.

"What time is it?"

"I am unaware of the precise time, Swan, but the afternoon is gone and dinner is almost ready." Killian says. Emma's eyes grow wide and she shoots up into a sitting position. Quickly, she doubles over and grabs hold of Killian's arm.

"Easy, Emma. I think I can be assured that will not be happening again." he says, his hand rubbing her back. Emma takes in a few deep breaths before dropping back down on the bed.

She looks up at Killian who twists slightly to gaze down at her better. Her hand goes to his cheek, her thumb scraping against his scruff.

"Did you stay this whole time?"

"Aye, I did." Killian says as Emma's hand moves to the nape of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Why?" Emma asks. "My parents were here, you could have gone."

"Your father was called to the station and whilst your mother was tending to you, a certain young prince required comfort."

"You looked after my brother? I didn't peg you as being a baby entertainer." Emma says, small smile on her lips.

Killian shrugs. "Another talent I unknowingly possess." he says with a wink.

Emma breathes out a laugh before turning sombre.

"You would have stayed - even if my brother didn't need a handsome pirate looking after him. Why?"

"Because I care a great deal about you, Emma." Killian says, leaning closer to her. "It hurts me to see you in pain and what kind of man would I be if I walked away from such an amazing woman when I know that she is suffering? That is very bad form."

Tears prick the corners of Emma's eyes as she looks up at Killian.

"Bad form, huh?"

"Aye. It is the same for when I saw you earlier at the Sheriff Station. I could have turned around and pretended that I was never there but thanks to you, I am not that man anymore. I will not abandon you, Emma; especially when you are in pain and vulnerable."

Emma doesn't reply, instead choosing to pull his face down to hers. Their lips grasp each other and Killian places his hand on her cheek. They tilt their heads from one side to the other and Killian makes sure that his hand has had a moment in her hair before he draws back, but only slightly so their breath mingles.

"As much as I would love to continue this moment, Swan, your mother and boy are waiting for us downstairs."

Emma groans before nodding. Killian carefully gets off of the bed before going around and assisting Emma as she stands. Once she plants her feet, she sways slightly and takes hold of Killian's arm, her other hand fisting the fabric of his shirt.

Emma looks up at Killian and then moves the hand from his shirt to his cheek.

"You're my Saviour, you know. I hope you realise that." she mumbles. Killian raises his hand and buries his fingers in her hair once more.

"I am sure that this is the effect of those painkillers but I shall certainly take it to heart, love." Killian says, his eyes conveying unspoken emotions.

Emma shakes her head. "I mean it, you handsome scoundrel."

"Aye, love. I know you do." Killian says, his eyes soft. "Perhaps we should head downstairs."

"Aye." Emma echoes, letting go of Killian and she walks down the stairs. Killian remains for a moment, a smile on his lips that he does not even bother to try and mask.

"I will always be your Saviour, Emma. I promise." he mutters before following the woman he has fallen hard for.

Very hard indeed.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
